Yours Completely
by Aiikawarazu
Summary: They had never realized how hungry they had always been for each other, until now. My first attempt at smut, dedicated to this sweet and lovely pairing. They are made for each other! EreMika One-Shot. Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and its awesome characters are properties of Isayama Hajime. Cover image is not mine.


**Author's notes: I decided to write an Eremika smut fanfic cause I badly needed an outlet after reading the highly-emotional chapter 50. This is my first attempt ever, so please enjoy! Rate & review is always appreciated, and thanks for dropping by! :)**

* * *

"Eren…?" Mikasa could hear the sound of something heavy being dragged across the wooden floor, then heaved, followed by the sound of someone panting heavily. That midget heichou had ordered Eren to clean up this deserted old warehouse alone. Everybody knew this was not as much a warehouse as it was a junkyard, and cleaning it alone would prove to be an almost impossible task. But Levi-heichou seemed to think that Eren could do it alone, maybe due to the fact that he was a titan shifter. Mikasa had run over to help him right after practice was done, shooting Levi her most hateful glare before she departed. That arrogant, midget heichou! Someday she'd really make him pay for treating Eren like this.

Mikasa approached the open door and peeked in.

"Do you need he –" but she stopped, looking at the scenery in front of her eyes. Eren was lifting three heavy boxes from the floor. He had his shirt off, and Mikasa could see all too well of his bare, tan skin, and the finely-toned muscles along his upper back, from his broad shoulders to the nape of his neck. The effect of that sight was immediate. A scarlet blush flushed her cheeks, and she turned away her gaze immediately.

"Mikasa!" he said, sounding surprised when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," she said, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible even though inside her mind was jumbled unnecessarily. _What was she doing – getting all hot for her adoptive brother? Something was wrong with her, definitely. _"But first, I think you need to put on some clothes…" She flicked her gaze back, secretly trailing her eyes over his sturdy figure. God, he was tempting. His sun-burned skin, glowing slightly under a streak of light coming in through the window. His soft brown locks, all messy from the hard work he's doing. The beads of sweat slowly trickling down his back – making it glisten with moist. She gasped. Suddenly she thought of how good it would be to run her fingers along his skin, trace her lips through the hollows of his neck and kiss it softly. To touch his lips – feel into his eyes, with all her soul.

"Huh? What are you saying?" his words brought her back to reality. "I'm doing a clean-up duty, so it's only natural I took it off. I don't want my shirt to get dirty. It's a pain to wash it after. Besides, not like you haven't seen me undress before, why are you so bothered?" Mikasa dug her nails deep into her palms and covered her face in exasperation. Eren needed to pick up some bloody hint already. Certainly she had seen him undress - when they were both little. Eren had little idea of how things had changed when they got older.

"You're right, it's nothing," she said, sighing heavily. It was obvious he didn't feel anything for her, since he wasn't even bothered being half-naked in front of her. She stepped forward into the warehouse. "So? Do you still need help?"

"Ah – you can remove the boxes over there, so we can clean the floor," he said, tilting his head toward a pile of boxes in the corner to give her direction. "Meanwhile I'm just gonna – put these first…" He began to climb a series of wooden steps in the corner to put the boxes in a higher shelf. Mikasa was going toward her pile of boxes, but she stopped and began eyeing him with increasing worry in her face. He was carrying too much load, it obscured his vision and rendered him unable to see his front. He couldn't even walk properly with all those boxes blocking his sight, let alone climb stairs. "Eren," she called. "I think it's better to take them one by one…"

"No, I'm fine," he replied immediately and Mikasa sighed. It's so like Eren – taking on bigger challenges than what he could manage. "Let me help you with that," she moved and began climbing the stairs right behind him. She had her hands open, ready to retrieve an item from him. "Here, pass me one box."

"Back off Mikasa, I'm _fine_," he snapped. "I can do this – stop being so overprotective about everything… WHOA!" As though confirming what's in her thoughts, in the next moment his feet failed to step properly. He slipped, and carrying all the heavy loads he plummeted downward, face-first, with a surprised cry. Mikasa reacted immediately. Seeing Eren fell toward her she braced her hands for impact, one arm hooked behind his body to stop him from the fall. Her world was a flurry of blurred motions for a while as together they tumbled down – Eren's body pressed up heavily on top of her. She let out a sharp exhale as they both smashed to the floor, her hips and the back of her head making heavy contacts. She could hear the door closed on the distance from the impact of their fall, and then everything fell silent.

She blinked at the stars in her eyes. Her fall was not that far, but she had cushioned Eren's weight along with all his load – which weren't that light to begin with. She breathed heavily, feeling her chest felt tinged with pain. As they all fell on top of her it felt like they had smashed all the oxygen from her lungs. "Eren," she called, remembering her adoptive brother immediately, "Are you allright?" His body shifted on top of her and he murmured softly as he recalled himself.

"Mikasa!" he said suddenly, "I'm sorry – are you all…" but he stopped promptly, realizing the places they're in. His body hovering on top of hers, their faces were just a breath away from each other. He could literally hear her breathing. They had never been this close to each other before, not since a very very long time ago. Suddenly he realized how attractive she was, and how she had grown throughout the years. She had always been beautiful of course, but this girl in front of him right now was different from the girl he had known six years ago – the girl he used to play and gather firewoods with. Her skin was a smooth, pale milky color. Her thin eyebrows arched perfectly, her long and soft curl of eyelashes framing a pair of unyielding gentleness within her grey eyes. Her strands of soft, raven-colored hair falling beautifully to her shoulders, interlocking themselves, messy from the impact of the fall. And her scent…. he breathed her deeply. She smelled sweet – sweeter than the sweetest rose, and a bit nostalgic. It's the smell that always reminded him of home. For a while he simply stared at her and said nothing, until she called him again.

"Eren… Is something wrong?"

She looked worried. Those eyes, that face. It's the face she's always making whenever she's near him. Had he always worried her that much? It irritated him to see her fighting so much, putting herself in all kind of danger for the sake of him. Sometimes he wished she would stop fighting so tremendously for him and began thinking about herself a little more, because she was just as important to him as he was to her – and she had no idea how badly he didn't want to lose her. If only she would trust him just a little more, let him be the one protecting her instead of always being saved by her… Cause that's the way it should have been for them. And that's the only way he could show her how he really feel.

He sighed. "Nothing's wrong," he replied. As far as he knew now, there was no chance of that happening. Mikasa was stronger than him in every aspect – it's always been like that. He wondered if there could ever be a moment where he was more superior than her, at least for once. "Sorry about that – must be heavy," he said and quickly made to move himself. His pelvis accidentally ground against her in the process and the friction immediately sent a wonderful electrifying presence throughout his entire body. He bit his lips instantly to suppress his groan, feeling horrified at what just happened. _What's wrong with him? Was he just having a dirty thought for Mikasa – his sister?_

"Eren," said Mikasa, noticing how his expression had changed. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He brought his gaze back to her, suddenly over-conscious of their lack of distance. "Yeah," he said, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible. "It's…," but his voice trailed away. He couldn't continue.

_Her lips._

They were soft, flushed with a hint of rosy-pink color, parting slightly and glistening with moisture. Tempting him, _inviting _him. Her eyes, her breaths, her body pinned beneath his…. It was all too much for him to handle. At this moment it almost felt like he could do whatever he wanted to her.

And truth was he wanted to ravage her outright.

_But she was your sister, _a voice on the back of his mind said. _Adoptive_ sister, he corrected immediately. So it's not like they have any blood relations – it's perfectly normal for him to have these thoughts for her... right? He eyed her again – the shape of her black bra was visible underneath the flimsy thing she called white shirt, it was so thin he could almost see right through it. This should be a crime. He groaned, making no attempt to hide it this time.

_Fuck this_, he almost screamed fighting his urge. Mikasa was looking more concerned than ever. "Eren, why are you –" her words were cut, because right at that time Eren had crushed her lips with his, silencing her in a kiss that took her aback completely. It was long – hungry, and passionate at the same time. She was too surprised she couldn't react. And by the time he had retracted himself, they were both staring at each other in shock. She was surprised, but the look on his face was more horrid.

_Crap_, he thought. He gave in to his dirty demands after all. He couldn't believe how easily his wall of defense crumbled in front of her. Now he had done something which couldn't be repaired. He was surprised Mikasa didn't react at all, he expected her to slap him sooner or later – which he probably deserved anyway.

"Eren…," Mikasa sighed. Eren's body was still stretched on top of hers, she could feel his weight on her body as he pinned her to the floor. His chest rose and fell rapidly, pressing her as he breathed heavily. Neither of them spoke. Mikasa was surprised by the sudden turn of events that she couldn't react – it's so unlike Eren to be aggressive. She stared up to meet his dazzling pair of emerald green eyes – eyes that were now looking back at her with regret and remorse. He was red, flushed. Mikasa knew he never planned to lose his control like this.

"I'm sorry," he muttered finally. His voice quivered a little. He shifted his weight and pulled himself up, briefly trying to recollect. Mikasa heaved herself to a seating position, still not uttering a word. "I shouldn't – I mean, I should never…," he stuttered to explain himself but Mikasa wouldn't buy it. With one swift motion she brought herself closer to him, and slightly touched his face. "Eren," she said. He shifted his eyes to meet hers. He still regretted what he did, she knew. But it's not going to be for any longer. "Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Eren froze. Now it was his turn to be taken aback completely. There was something behind her pair of grey eyes – something he couldn't name – but when he saw it he knew it was the exact same look on his face when he was thinking about her.

It was the exact same desire.

Slowly he touched her face in return, trailing his fingers around her jawline and lifted her chin up, angling her face to meet his. She didn't refuse. Beneath his touch, Mikasa shuddered slightly. His touch brought an electrical spark within her, spreading from the tip of his fingers to her entire body, weakening her insides, trembling all of her self-resolve. At this moment she wanted nothing but to surrender herself completely to him.

Mikasa didn't budge when Eren was coming for her the second time. Their lips interlocked softly in a deep, passionate kiss. She felt light-headed, distracted. She could feel everything of him in the kiss – his hunger, his fear, his passion, and his overwhelming desire for her. Eren wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and pulled her closer. She went willingly, softly wrapping both of her arms around his neck. His tongue trailed slyly on her lips, asking for a permission to enter. She parted her lips a fraction to find him aggressively entered the next second. He pushed her closer, forced the kiss deeper, inciting a muffled moan from her that turned him on even better. The way Mikasa surrendered to him so helplessly – he never saw her like this before, and it made him hard with pleasure. His tongue roamed hungrily in her mouth, dancing wildly, entangling her tongue as they both fought for dominance. She let him won, submitting to his dominance, closing her eyes to the powerful sensation at his tongue inside her mouth.

When they finally broke the kiss, neither of them spoke. Each was gasping heavily for breath. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mikasa," he said, still sounding a little bit guilty. "I just don't want you to hate me over this – by forcing you to do something you don't want." She answered by softly tracing her lips on his bare shoulder, ghosting it all the way up to his neck, planting a small kiss to the bare spot below his right ear, feeling his goosebumps and smiling in return.

"I don't hate you," she whispered into his ear. Her left hand caressed his bare chest teasingly, her nails scraping his hard-toned muscles all the way down, causing him to moan in pleasure.

She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed gently.

"Go all the way with me, Eren."

"W-what..?" he said, completely taken aback by her words.

"I mean it," said Mikasa.

"A… are you sure..?" he asked, still sounding a little hesitant. Mikasa nodded. "Yes. If it's with Eren, I don't mind…" Eren was silent. Mikasa seriously had no idea how big the impacts of her words were to him. He had been restraining himself all this time, trying to keep his dirty desire underneath, but if she said so…

"Then I wouldn't hold myself back anymore."

It all happened too fast for Mikasa to process. Eren placed his hands on her shirt and the next second he had ripped it apart, baring her pale white skin completely to him. Mikasa could hear the buttons scattering across the floor. She panicked. "Eren, wha –" she started to speak, but he silenced her with yet another kiss. His right hand, hot and rough, slid to her back, looking for her bra clasp. With one swift flick he had unhooked it, his hand now travelled forward to squeeze her breasts. Mikasa blushed furiously. She knew it's only Eren, but still this was her first time being exposed like this in front of a man. Frantically she tried to cover her chest, but Eren pushed her hands away. He pushed her bra up and buried his face in the softness of her breasts, sucking and licking and biting hungrily. She gave a small cry of surprise when she felt sharp pains rose from her chest, where his teeth had dug in. He was rough – very much so – and she was surprised to find that she enjoyed it.

Eren's tongue darted out and flicked teasingly at the smoothness of her skin. Her body was tempting – all lean with perfectly-shaped muscles. He ran his fingers through her solid abs and traced her delicious curves… How could she be this strong but delicate at the same time? Slowly, lustfully, he stroked the smoothness of her pale white skin with his tongue, implanting small kisses along the way as he explored her body downward inches by inches, smirking as he felt her shudder and moan pleasurably even at his slightest touch. Humanity's second strongest soldier, now completely at his mercy. He liked that idea.

Mikasa sighed. The last traces of her famous self-control were gone, replaced by her never-ending desire for him, to drown herself in his touch, surrendering herself completely. Unconsciously, she parted her legs as a sign for him to move on. Picking up the hint, Eren slowly stroked her clothed womanhood but made no attempt to proceed further, taking his time to tease her.

She groaned and looked up at him. Her gaze was filled with both immense desire and pain at his endless torture. Eren smiled at her, almost with a sadistic pleasure. This was it, this was what he always wanted. All his years of frustration of never being able to get the better of her – to be more superior than her, this was his only time to get his payback. He had always wanted to be the one in control, to have power over her. To make her surrender helplessly within his arms. He would not let her have her ways so easily, she'd be completely begging for him to enter her.

His fingers worked quickly to undo the button of her pants and slid them down, tossing them aside. Mikasa quickly went after him, removing her already open bra still attached to her body. She was now naked except for the maroon scarf still wrapped around her neck. Its end was dangling playfully on the valley between her breasts. Eren stopped to admire the sight of her naked body, and gulped. She made him ridiculously hard, it took a tremendous amount of self-control to stop him from ravaging her right then.

Slowly, he unwrapped her scarf and put it on top of her pile of clothes. Then he slid a hand between her legs and touched her there, right where she was aching to be. "Aaah," Mikasa cried, a little too loud to be safe. "Ssh," said Eren, worried that people from the Scouting Legion would come checking because they heard the noise, "Keep it down." She bit her lips and nodded, her face was flushed red. Her breath was already choppy and loud. Between her legs she was hot and wet, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet. She needed to endure this longer. Teasingly he ran his fingers along her inner thigh, watching in satisfaction as she shivered at his every touch.

Mikasa groaned. She had never felt so tormented before. Desperate to end his teasing, she grabbed his hand and led him where she wanted to be touched, but he pulled away. "No," he said, smiling triumphantly. He was amused at how bad she wanted him. "Say my name, Mikasa. Beg for me." Mikasa gasped. "E-Eren…," her words had come out as a sigh, "I want you…" Eren wasn't satisfied. He pressed her clit gently and began playing it in a circular motion, very slowly. A move that only served to torture her even further. She arched her body beneath him, moaning helplessly, struggling not to scream as waves after waves of pleasure hit her – heightening but still not enough to bring her where she wanted to.

"Eren! Faster!" she finally screamed, unable to contain any longer.

"Say 'please', Mikasa," said Eren, making no attempt to hide his enjoyment at her desperation. She clasped his brown hair tightly in her hand and sighed with what's left of her breath. "Do me faster, Eren. Please…" He smirked. She didn't seem like she could endure this any longer, and his erection was getting too painful to ignore. He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently.

"If that's what you want."

With an amazing speed he had undone his pants, tossing them aside above their other pile of clothes. His arms stretched on either side of her head, effectively caging her in. Mikasa's gaze flicked downward and she felt a scarlet blush spread on her cheeks. Gosh, was he _big_. She had no idea how much Eren had grown over the past years.

Eren didn't give her much time to think. Soon he had positioned himself above her, ready to enter. "Mikasa," his word brought her gaze up, meeting his eyes. He stroked her strands of black hair carefully, slipping them behind her ear to get a better view of her face. He wanted to see her expression as he rode her fiercely through her pleasure. "You ready?" She nodded.

"Yes… enter me, Eren."

They kissed and he began pushing himself in her. It was hard – her walls closed in around him, giving him resistance. As he tried to push in further he could feel her wince beneath him. Her hand grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly, digging her fingernails deep in. He immediately stopped. Mikasa said nothing but he could see from her face that she was hurting.

"Mikasa! I'm sorry!" he said, panic hit him as he realized how much physical pain he had put her in. "It's nothing, Eren," she replied.

"Nothing my ass! You're hurting!" He quickly made to pull away, but Mikasa circled her arms around him to keep him in place.

"I'm fine," she said again, the same cool and icy tone she had always used. "I want you Eren, please… do me." He hesitated. It pained him to see her hurting, but her next words quickly brushed off his thoughts.

"I'm stronger than you are, Eren… I can handle this." He stared at her straight, her shade of grey eyes meeting his without hesitation. He knew it was the truth, but he disliked her reminding him so bluntly about that.

"On the battlefield you may be. But not here," he snapped. Mikasa could be humanity's second strongest – but in this room, within his arms, he'd make her powerless. Rougher than last time, he shoved into her with more force than what she was prepared for. Mikasa gave a small scream and dug her nails on his back. Her body felt like it was splitting in two. It hurt – much more than she thought it would, and Eren wasn't exactly kind to make it gentle this time. But she was the one who said she could handle the pain – and she knew she could. She had trained herself time and again, no physical challenge could have proven too tough for her. She shut her eyes tight at the pain as Eren pushed himself further in, deeper – until he had completely buried himself within her. He was amazed at how good it felt inside her. She was so warm and tight – her walls embraced him, sucking him in, a powerful sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He started to pull out of her halfway and pushed in again, in a rhythmic motion. Mikasa's nails were still dug on his back, her other hand clenching his hair tightly, hinting that it still hurt for her, but there was no choice. She just had to endure until she got past the pain and felt the pleasure. A few moments later he could feel her began to relax. Her body started shifting restlessly beneath him. She tried to speak but her words only come out as moans. "Ohhh Eren… yes…," she bit her lips and started moving her hips to match his motions. _Damn, she can fuck_, Eren thought as he increased his pace, plowing into her faster and with more force.

"Ahh. Ahh. AHHH," Mikasa was getting louder by the seconds he was doing her. Both were completely aware that someone could have come to check, but neither of them cared. They had already lost their senses completely to their most basic of instincts. Their wants, their needs, their unsatisfied hunger for each other through all the years they were together. It was the single thing that kept their bodies moving, slick against each other, entangling themselves in their passion. At that moment, it didn't matter to them that they lived in such a cruel world, that any of them might die tomorrow, and one might be forced to live without the other. At that moment, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of their skins brushing, the smell of sweat mixed with dust, their hands embracing each other, and the sole fact that, for once, they had truly become one.

The pleasure broke through her body suddenly. A long moan escaping her lips as she arched beneath him sweetly, endearingly, it almost made him hold his breath. In his mind she was not Mikasa, the girl he grew up with, or his adoptive sister any longer. Truly in that moment she was the most beautiful woman ever known to him, and he wanted nothing more than to make her scream his name in pleasure even longer. He plunged into her faster, riding her through her orgasm fiercely, brutally, until he could feel her nails scraping at his back and leaving marks there out of her frustration. Then he came – a long groan escaping his throat, calling out her name as he emptied himself completely within her.

He disengaged himself from her – rolling to her side to catch his breath. Sensing this was over, she quickly moved to her pile of clothes, but he grabbed her wrist and make her turn, her looks questioning. Eren had a big grin plastered all over his face.

"Who said we're finished?" he said.

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes. For a moment she wondered why her body was so sore, especially at her hips and between her thighs. She tried to move but grimaced at the pain. It ached to even move a muscle. Suddenly she realized there was something firm rested against her head. She stirred and saw Eren, soundly sleeping beside her. His fingers were entangled with hers and his other hand wrapped around her head, embracing her gently. They were both completely naked, but Eren had covered her with his jacket to keep her warm. The sight made everything came back to her immediately. Apparently Eren had achieved his ambition. He had done her over and over and over again, until he had exhausted her completely, and she passed out. The last thing she remembered was her vision went dark as she felt Eren's hardness inside her, still plunging mercilessly. _Where_ he got all the power to do it from, Mikasa couldn't help but wonder.

Eren opened his eyes as he felt her move. "Hey," he said when he saw her came to. "Sorry about that… I overdid it. Is your body allright?"

"I'll manage," said Mikasa. Inside, she wondered if she could actually manage to properly use her 3DMG during training tomorrow when she ached all over. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she could _walk_ properly.

"Shall we head back now?" Eren asked. Mikasa stared at the small window in the attic. It was dark now, she could see stars twinkling in the sky. The other members of Scouting Legion probably had wondered where they had gone.

"Better," she replied. "But I don't have my shirt now, you tore it apart, remember?"

"Use my shirt," he said, without hesitation. Mikasa gasped. "Eren!"

"What? I can manage without a shirt. You can't. Or can you?"

"It's not that!" she blurted. Her face was completely red. "What do you think people will say when they saw me wearing your shirt in my… current conditions?" Unconsciously she touched the countless red marks scattered around her chest and neck. She's going to be black and blue for sure tomorrow.

"All the more reason you should wear something to cover… or you'd rather _show_ them to everyone – so that they know you're mine?" He smirked. Mikasa was at loss for words. She couldn't imagine how to face her fellow comrades when she headed back, but Eren's passion had left her speechless. She had always wanted to be by his side, and the way Eren said it…

She found that she didn't mind after all to let everyone know that she was his, completely.

* * *

**Author's notes: So, that's it! My first attempt at smut, ever! ****If you enjoy it please rate & review!^^ **I also want to thank Anorable, HighQueen, Kuro-Shinozaki, and StormyInk, my sources of inspiration when writing this story (you are all my senpai!). I promise I would come up with another Eremika work, soon enough (I have plenty of ideas). Also I have created a tumblr for Mikasa Ackerman, currently looking for an RP partner, so follow me if you want to at thesilenthuntress

**Thanks for dropping in!**


End file.
